Out of This Heart Attack
by Sellefic Fic
Summary: Prying her arms away, he saw the words. I really hope she makes you happy. {They are all humans} Characters: Harry, Draco, Pansy, Ginny, Luna, Hermione


**_Out of This Heart Attack_**

* * *

_Get me outta here_  
_ 'Cuz my eyes are burning_  
_ From these silly tears_  
_ That you brought when you show me you don't really care_  
_ And you never loved me, someone get me outta this place_  
_ Right now_

Hermione stared at the sight before her.

Harry Potter going right at it into her best friend.

Ex-best friend now.

Ginny moaned as she felt him push into her harder.

Not once noticing the the woman backing out.

_I can't recognize you're a stranger to me_  
_ I feel so betrayed what a waste of my heart_

Hermione looked at the mantle and sniffed at her wedding photo.

Her daughter right beside her. Her father looking fondly at the camera.

Luna Lovegood heard her scream of ecstasy as she gently removed the ring.

Placing it on the empty mantle, she quickly scribbled a note on the shirt of her ex-fiance.

Laying forgotten .

Hermione shook her head as walked out the door, slamming it to scare her husband and his slag.

Luna smiled gently at the dark smudged letter on the crisply white shirt.

She sat on the sofa hidden from view.

Harry pulled away, his member turning right into flaccid as he heard the door slam. _No..._

_My body's trembling it's so damn hard_  
_ To kick this feeling, your heart is so cold and now I'm freezing_  
_ Wish you could feel the pain, maybe I will arrange it._

He quickly placed his boxers on, as he walked into the living room, hearing her go right after him.

He turned around the moment he heard her giggle. Ginny smiled,"_I love you."_

_"I love you,too". _

He kissed her and wrapped his arms around her, as he walked backwards towards the kitchen.

Harry opened the door to see his wife strapping his 6 year old daughter and 4 year old son in the car.

Buckling his pants, barefoot he ran towards her._"Baby." _

She shook herhead.

Closing the car door on her children, the windows rolled.

He saw his kids, his daughter lost. His son, tears running rapidly as he eyed the woman behind him.

_Puttin' my defences up_

_'Cuz my eyes are burning_  
_ From these silly tears_

"Hermione,_ I love him!_"

He looked up seeing smudges on his shirt.

Prying her arms away, he saw the words.

_I really hope she makes you happy._

Just as he turned he saw Luna appear from her favorite corner.

"_Luna.._"

"_Ginerva. I really do hope you make Draco happy._"

Before she spoke she left out the door in an instant.

"_FUCK!_"

Draco punched the wood frame of the door, quickly breaking his good hand,"_LUNA_!"

Ginny jumped,"_Draco,honey, she practically said she wants you to be happy with me. Don't go after her_!"

"_I will always love her more, Gin!_"

Ginny nodded, quickly gathering her clothes as she watched Draco do the same.

Only he put them on.

"_Pansy!_"

"_What? It's not my fault she didn't satisfy you. Yeah in the home caring but not the sex department!"_

_"Because I'm pretty sure, when you're constantly throwing up because you're pregnant, wants to make you have sex!"_

Harry stared at Hermione.

No matter what he couldn't love her anymore.

His children yes.

But never her, again.

He could only love Pansy.

And she saw it in his eyes.

As well did Draco as the moment he walked outside and saw Luna crying heart wrenching sobs, he knew their moment was over.

* * *

_** Hullo! I will be making two different stories for the group. How they all worked out their issues. One will be Harry/Hermione/Pansy/OC, It'll be how she deals with the stress of being pregnant and raising two kids by herself as Harry plans his wedding, Pansy keeping her away from him. The other Ginny/Draco/Luna/Neville. Draco watches from the distance as Luna moves on. It'll be a reg. story each having appearances and mentions of each story. I'll start on which ever first. You can vote on the reviews if you want! Hoped You vote and Enjoy.**_

_**p.s the song was a mixture of Outta Here by Esmee Denters and Heart Attack by Demi Lovato. Hence the title,"OUT OF THIS HEART ATTACK"**_


End file.
